AbdallahSmash026
AbdallahSmash026 (born: ), is an American Nintendo YouTuber and Let's Player. He is associated with many YouTubers, such as SullyPwnz, PurpleRodri, MunchingOrange, and PKSparkxx DatHottneSS. He mainly plays either Mario, Pokémon, or Fire Emblem games. History Abdallah started his YouTube channel on May 7, 2009. He used to upload poor quality videos on gameplay for Super Smash Bros. Melee for the Nintendo GameCube. In a YouTube comment, Abdallah said that he got his username, AbdallahSmash, because of his old gameplay videos. Let's Plays Here are the list of all the Let's Plays Abdallah has recorded: *Mario Kart 7 3DS *Kid Icarus: Uprising 3DS *Fire Emblem 7 GBA *Mario Tennis Open 3DS *Battletoads In Battlemaniacs SNES *Fortune Street Wii *Heroes Of Ruin 3DS *Star Fox 64 N64 *New Super Mario Bros. 2 3DS *Paper Mario: Sticker Star 3DS *New Super Mario Bros. U U *ScribbleNauts Unlimited U *Fire Emblem: Awakening 3DS *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 3DS *Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D 3DS *Nintendo Land U *Project X Zone 3DS *Animal Crossing: New Leaf 3DS *New Super Luigi U U *Game & Wario U *Shin Megami Tensei IV 3DS *StreetPass Mii Plaza 3DS *Pikmin 3 U *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team 3DS *Pokémon Rumble U U *Wonderful 101 U *Pokémon X And Y 3DS *Mario And Sonic At The Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games U *Super Mario 3D World U *The Legend Of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds 3DS *Mario Party: Island Tour 3DS *Bravely Default 3DS *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze U *Yoshi's New Island 3DS *Mario Kart Wii: Custom Tracks Wii *Super Mario Kart SNES *Mario Kart 64 N64 *Mario Kart: Super Circuit GBA *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! GCN *Mario Kart DS DS *Mario Kart Wii Wii *Mario Kart 7 3DS *Moon Chronicles 3DS *Mario Kart 8 U *Tomodachi Life 3DS *Shovel Knight 3DS *Pokémon Sapphire GBA *Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 3DS *Super Smash Bros. For 3DS 3DS *Hyrule Warriors U *Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire 3DS *Fantasy Life 3DS *Woah Dave! 3DS *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker U *Super Smash Bros. For Wii U U *Xeodrifter 3DS *Code Name STEAM 3DS *The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D 3DS *Kirby And The Rainbow Curse U *Mario Vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars U *Mario Party 10 U *Fossil Fighters: Frontier 3DS *Xenoblade Chronicles 3D 3DS *Pokémon Rumble World 3DS *Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition 3DS *Splatoon U *Yoshi's Woolly World U *Runbow U *Super Mario Maker U *Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer 3DS *Lego Dimensions U *The Legend Of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes 3DS *Yo-Kai Watch 3DS *Xenoblade Chronicles X U *Animal Crossing: Amiibo Festival U *Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash U *Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon 3DS *FAST Racing Neo U *Minecraft U *Yo-Kai Watch 2 3DS *Shovel Knight U *Yo-Kai Watch Land 3DS *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam 3DS *Hyrule Warriors Legends 3DS *Detective Pikachu 3DS *Fire Emblem Fates 3DS *Pokken Tournament U *Mario & Sonic At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games 3DS *Yo-Kai Watch Wibble Wobble 3DS *Star Fox Guard U *Star Fox Zero U *Yo-Kai Watch 3 3DS *Kirby Planet Robobot 3DS *Monster Hunter Generations 3DS *Pokémon GO IOS *Metroid Prime: Federation Force 3DS *Super Mario Run IOS *Mario Party: Star Rush 3DS *Mario & Sonic At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games U *Yo-Kai Watch TCG 3DS *Paper Mario: Color Splash U *Pokémon Sun And Moon 3DS *Super Mario Maker 3DS *Pokémon Duel IOS *Fire Emblem Heroes 3DS *Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World 3DS *The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild Switch *1-2-Switch Switch *Super Bomberman R Switch *Snipperclips Switch *Fast RMX Switch *Shovel Knight: Specter Of Torment Switch *Mario Sports Superstars 3DS *Snake Pass Switch *Fire Emblem Gaiden 3DS *Fire Emblem Echoes 3DS *Mr. Shifty Switch *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Switch *Pokémon Magikarp Jump IOS *Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers Switch *ARMS Switch *Ever Oasis 3DS *Splatoon 2 Switch *Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle And The Millionaire's Conspiracy 3DS *Miitopia 3DS *Hey! Pikmin 3DS *Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle Switch *Chicken Wiggle 3DS *Sonic Mania Switch *Metroid: Samus Returns 3DS *Monster Hunter Stories 3DS *Yo-Kai Watch 2: Nuzlocke 3DS *Pokken Tournament DX Switch *Fire Emblem Warriors 3DS *Yo-Kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters 3DS *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions 3DS *Super Mario Odyssey Switch *Kirby Battle Royale 3DS *Mario Party: The Top 100 3DS *Pokémon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon 3DS *Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp IOS *Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Switch *Yo-Kai Watch Busters 2 3DS *Yo-Kai Watch: Kunitori Wars 3DS *Super Mario 64 N64 *Super Mario Sunshine GCN *Bayonetta U *Bayonetta 2 U *Kirby Star Allies Switch *The Snack World: Trejarers Gold 3DS *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Switch *Yo-Kai Watch: Gerapo Rhythm IOS *Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition Switch *Pokémon Quest Switch *Sushi Striker: The Way Of Sushido Switch *Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion Switch *Cadence of Hyrule Switch Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers